In the Blue of evening
by Marce-Marce
Summary: Steve Rogers cumpleaños y el doctor Banner le tiene una sorpresa. Una caja azul aparece en la torre Stark y dentro de ella viene el mejor regalo que puede recibir de dos doctores. Primer crossover, primera historia publicada aquí.


**_Ni Los Vengadores ni Doctor Who me pertenecen. Estos son de Stan Lee y la BBC (supongo), respectivamente. _**

_Un reto que escribí, disfruté y perdí. Gracias Stephie por votar por Vale. Las adoro y esto es para ustedes, que entraran/entraron a mi fandom.  
_

* * *

Bruce Banner llevó a Steve Rogers lejos de la escandalosa fiesta que Tony había organizado por el cumpleaños del Capitán América e independencia de Estados Unidos. El rubio se dejaba llevar de Bruce, quien aferraba con fuerza su muñeca. Subían al tejado de la torre "Avengers", aquel lugar donde había estado ubicado el aparato que hizo entrar a los Chitauri a la tierra.

Era de noche y hacía frío en la ciudad. Steve encogió un poco los hombros y observó expectante a Bruce, que frotaba sus manos para calentarlas y deshacerse un poco de la tensión.

―¿Problemas con el otro sujeto, doctor Banner? ―preguntó Steve y Bruce dirigió su mirada café directo a sus ojos, negando y dedicándole una sonrisa.

―Espero a un amigo ―contestó Bruce y dejó de frotarse las manos―. Siempre llega algo tarde.

_"¿Quién podría llegar a un tejado a esas horas de la noche y a la altura en la que estaba?"_ se preguntó Steve algo confundido. Seguramente sería uno de los tantos héroes que vivían en aquel futuro nada cómodo para él.

Fueron diez minutos los que tuvieron que esperar, hasta que una sirena se escuchó a unos metros de ellos. Bruce sonrió levemente y Steve miró expectante a una cabina azul que se materializaba desde el lugar de donde provenía la sirena.

Un hombre vestido con un traje y un corbatín salió de la cabina, seguido de una pelirroja que se arrojó a los brazos de Bruce.

―¡Doctor Banner! ―gritó emocionada la pelirroja, besando la mejilla de Bruce―. Por fin alguien que merece el título de Doctor.

―Ja, ja ―respondió el hombre del traje y se acercó a Steve, quien no podía cerrar la boca debido a la sorpresa―. Capitán, un placer. El Doctor a sus servicios.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Steve y miró a la pelirroja que se acercaba a él―. ¿Bruce?

―Oh, eres mejor de lo que pensaba ―comentó la pelirroja y estiró su mano―. Amelia Pond, mucho gusto.

―El gusto es mío, señorita ―contestó Steve, apretó su mano y Bruce tosió para llamar la atención.

―¡Verdad! ―gritó el Doctor y caminó hasta la cabina, entró y salió con un sobre de manila―. Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán.

―Gracias… ―murmuró Steve y abrió el sobre que el Doctor le había entregado.

El contenido del sobre sorprendió a Steve, hasta el punto que necesitó sentarse en el suelo para superar la impresión. Varias cartas de "Los comandos aulladores", su viejo escuadrón de guerra y algunas fotos de ellos con sus familias, fue lo primero que el hombre fuera de su tiempo leyó.

―Hay más ―dijo Amy sonriéndole―. Mira, mira que hay más.

El Capitán obedeció a la pelirroja y sacó una foto de una chica pelirroja, de labios rojos y vestida con un uniforme similar a los de S.H.I.E.L.D., pasó saliva y sus ojos brillaron con las memorias que regresaron a su mente en ese momento.

―¿Esto es una broma? ―preguntó absorto, mirando a Bruce―. Porque si lo es, doctor Banner, es una de mal gusto.

―No es ninguna broma, Steve ―respondió Banner―. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

―Que no está completo ―continuó el Doctor, quién miró a Amelia. La pelirroja asintió y regresó a la cabina azul―. Falta algo… alguien más.

Amy salió de la cabina con alguien de la mano. Una mujer, peinada como lo hacían las chicas en los años cuarenta, con un traje de noche y una sonrisa de color rojo.

―¡¿Peggy?! ―gritó asombrado el Capitán, levantándose rápidamente y dejando las cartas y fotografías en el suelo―. ¿Margaret Carter?

―Esa misma ―respondió la mujer―. Nunca llegaste a nuestra cita, Steve.

―Lo… lo siento.

Bruce se acercó a Amy y al Doctor y los llevó al interior de la torre para continuar con la fiesta. Peggy caminó hacia Steve y le regaló una sonrisa. La única acción que hizo Steve fue pasar saliva, sin moverse, sin decir nada.

―Oh, vamos Steve ―se quejó la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír―. ¿Tanto tiempo y no vas a decir nada?

―Es que no tengo idea que puedo decir ―contestó el Capitán y la pelirroja rio―. Lo digo en serio. La última vez que hablamos yo…

―No digas más ―dijo Peggy poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Steve―. Me debe un baile, Capitán América.

―Esa música moderna no es la adecuada para…

La música de la fiesta cambió de electrónica a un clásico de Frank Sinatra. Steve suspiró y tomó una mano de Peggy y su cintura, acercando sus cuerpos y meciéndolos bajo el compas de la melodía de _ In the Blue of Evening._

Al finalizar la canción, notaron que todos los vengadores, más el Doctor y Amy Pond estaban en el tejado observándolos. Peggy asintió como saludo, le sonrió a Tony Stark que levantó su copa, y observó a cada uno de los nuevos compañeros de Steve.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán ―dijo Peggy y besó de forma suave y lenta los labios de Steve, quién se aferró fuertemente a ella mientras respondía al beso.

―Peggy, ya es hora ―dijo el Doctor caminando hacia la cabina azul―. Lo siento.

―No pasa nada ―respondió la pelirroja y se separó lentamente de Steve, quien la dejó ir con dificultad―. Hasta una próxima ocasión, Steve.

Amy se despidió del grupo y fue la primera en entrar a la TARDIS. El Doctor entró después de ella y por último Peggy, quien observó nuevamente a Steve antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bruce se acercó al Capitán y posó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Steve asintió, miró a sus compañeros y les regaló una sonrisa amplia.

―Gracias ―dijo y la cabina empezó a desaparecer, haciendo sonar su sirena―. No saben lo importante que fue eso para mí.

―Lo sabemos, Steve ―respondió Bruce y caminó hacia el grupo―. Aunque seamos una bomba de tiempo, seguimos siendo un equipo.

Steve tomó las fotos del suelo, las guardó en el sobre y se acercó a su equipo, estirando los brazos hacia Tony y Bruce.

―Les contaré una historia, aprovechando que estamos celebrando la independencia de Estados Unidos…

* * *

_Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer :)_


End file.
